Traditional printing presses are built within frame-works standing on a floor. The printing presses are compact, the floor surfaces in and in the vicinity of the printing press are limited and cluttered with equipment, and the different cylinders within the printing press and its printing units are difficult to reach. Thus, such printing presses are very hard to work with for the printing personnel, especially when a change of printing order is required, and it becomes very hard to keep the area in and around the printing press clean.